


Open Up Your Mind

by dizzy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... and then you'll see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Up Your Mind

It's a joke until Kevin's mother says, "You know you can bring your boyfriend to visit, right?"

"Mom!" Kevin laughs. "We're not dating."

"Well, whatever you kids call it. I don't need to hear the details," she says, unphased. "Still, you can bring him whenever you want."

*

Kevin facetimes Grant later that day and repeats the conversation.

"Your mom totally loves me!" Grant says, fist pumping. The image isn't as clear as it could be but Kevin can see the way his bicep flexes when he raises his arm. "I win."

"What is with your insatiable need to be loved by everyone?" Kevin sighs. "And stop it with your muscles, I warned you about that."

"You love the muscles. Don't hate." Grant winks.

"I'm hanging up now," Kevin says. 

"You want my sexy body. I didn't forget that thing you said about my stomach..." Grant teases. 

"Fuck you, I was  _drunk_ \- I'm really hanging up now." 

And he does. 

*

**To Kevin:**   
So when do I get to meet the folks?

**To Grant:**   
You aren't serious, are you?

**To Kevin:**    
Are you ashamed of our love?

**To Kevin:**     
:( :( :(

**To Grant:**   
It'll have to be before you start filming again, so send me some dates.

**To Kevin:**    
:) :) :)

**To Kevin:**    
I'm gonna make your mom love me more than she loves you.

**To Grant:**   
I don't think that will be hard.

*

"So what are you doing for the break?" Naya asks, slumping into a seat beside Kevin. She toes off her heels and sighs. "God _damn_ , ain't nothing better than that."

"You wiggle them tootsies, girl," Kevin says, watching her over the top of his sunglasses. "Let it all hang out."

"You just want to perv on my pedicure." She shuts her eyes, face tipped up toward the sun. "So?"

"Oh. Going home to visit the fam." After a few more seconds Kevin remembers her question. "Grant's coming with me."

Her head spins around. "No shit?"

"Yeah, I mean. You know." Kevin shrugs. "He didn't have anything else to do. It doesn't... mean anything."

"Right." She smirks at him. "You nervous?"

"Why would I be?" He looks pointedly ahead.

She reaches over at pats his leg. "Keep telling yourself that."

(He does.)

*

Kevin's family loves Grant.

They also seem convinced that Kevin loves Grant, too.

He's moderately annoyed and mildly embarrassed by how obvious they are about it. Kevin finds Grant's luggage in his room even though his parents have an extra guest room. People move to the side to let Grant and Kevin sit besides each other around the dinner table or on the couch gathered to talk.

"Does your family think we're dating?" Grant asks. He's stretched out on Kevin's bed, looking around Kevin's room.

"I think so." Kevin groans and flops onto the bed beside Grant. Their shoulders and their legs touch. "Sorry, man."

"Why?" Grant asks.

Kevin looks over at him and shrugs. "Isn't it weird?"

Grant smiles at him. "I could do worse."

"So you don't want to... explain..." Kevin trails off. 

"Why does it matter what anyone thinks he are? We're us, man. We're just us." Grant reaches out and grab's Kevin's hand. Grant has long, knobby fingers. Longer than Kevin's, and he holds on with a tighter grip.

That Kevin knows what it feels like to hold Grant's hand already... it's not something Kevin would think too much of normally, but in the privacy of a bedroom in the context of the conversation... 

Is this what everyone else sees when they look at them? 

Well, Kevin thinks. No wonder. 

*

The conversation continues half a week later at an airport bar. "I think it would be weird," Kevin says. "If we were dating."

Grant steals one of Kevin's fries and talks while he eats it. "Why? I'm single now. You're single."

"And we're both guys?"

"Kev." Grant lifts an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Well. It should be a problem for _you_ ," Kevin says, annoyance creeping up on him. "You've never dated a guy."

"Fuck that whole 'should be' deal. I'm saying it's not a problem," Grant says firmly.

Kevin just stares at him. "I don't even get you."

"I mean, there would still be problems. If this job pans out I won't be in California much, for one thing. But we've handled the long distance pretty well, haven't we? And we're doing okay?" Grant asks.

"Now even _you're_ talking like we're dating." Kevin runs his fingers through his hair. "Oh my god, I'm surrounded by insane people."

Grant doesn't say anything.

Kevin starts to feel uncomfortable. "What?"

Grant shrugs and looks down. "I don't know. Guess I had things wrong. Look, I better go head for my gate, my flight leaves in a few."

Kevin is dumbfounded but not so much so that he doesn't try to reach for Grant. "Hey, wait-"

"It's cool. We're cool," Grant says, though his voice makes it sound like anything but. "I'll give you a call later."

*

Kevin has a long flight home to think things over.

He texts Grant once he lands.

**To Grant:**   
Tell me what I've been missing here.

**To Kevin:**    
Nothing. Just don't worry about it, okay? We're good.

**To Grant:**    
I want to know. What did you think we were doing.

**To Kevin:**    
I don't know. I just thought we were taking things at our own pace. Doing our own thing.

**To Grant:**    
I feel stupid now.

**To Kevin:**    
No need, man.

**To Grant:**   
You're my best friend.

**To Kevin:**    
Yeah. You're mine, too.

*

He waits a couple hours, takes a shower and has dinner, and then picks up his phone to call Grant.

Grant answers on the second ring. Kevin can hear the tv on and Jett barking. "Hey," Grant says. It's hard to gauge tone from a single syllable but his voice still gives Kevin a pang.

"So who else already thought we were together?" Kevin asks.

There's a pause. "Wait - are we talking about this?"

"Hell yeah we are." Kevin props his feet up on the coffee table. "I'm behind the curve here. Half the world knew I had a boyfriend before I did, I have some catching up to do..."


End file.
